The Real YuGiOh!
by Crossoverman
Summary: A parody of YuGiOh I came up with LYAO LOL YGO lovers no flaming please


_Prologue:Once upon a time,NO!A millenium ago a stupid prince Yu-Ga-Ho(as everybody called him) tried to unleash a fart so stinky the world would be destroyed by it(for some reason he thought behind the door lied ultimate power).So,his spirit was locked inside the golden puzzle of Smish.Now he returns to finish what he started.Will he succeed?_

**Stupidity At Large**

The were five people in the briefing room at Kaybey Corp.Seto(head honcho),Ree-o Backura(second-in-command),Malek Ikschtar(artillery expert),Pegazooz Maxillian(knowledge expert), and Darps(sniper expert)."Okay,we all know Yugay's plotting to uleash the stench from Egypt,so who has any plans to stop him?" Seto asked."If I could interrupt," someone said.It was Ree-o's younger brother Gae Backura."I must say I love seeing all of us men here it-" "That's it DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" Ree-o yelled as he killed Gae with his rifle."I told you ya shoulda killed him at your first chance like I did with my gay younger brother Marick," Malek said.

"Now,back to business," Seto said."I say we kill the little piece of crap right now," Marek said."Fun but not funny.We need to humiliate him in his last moments," Pegazooz said."Well then that settles it,I'll go to Egypt and beat the shit out of him in the so-called Duel Monsters game," Seto said."Great,and we'll be behind you all the way right guys?" Darps said."Right," everyone else said."Good but you know,I'll never understand why people play this stupid game," Seto said.

Someone came in,it was Mokuba."Well it's done Seto," it said."Well did little Moky like his sex change?" Seto asked."Moky?Is he your little bro- err...sister?" Ree-o asked."Not really,she just thinks that," Seto said."It was great I love being a girl and that's Mikki or Michelle from now on," Mikki said."Oh God,I'm going to be sick," Seto thought."Should we cheat when you're dueling to secure certain win?" Darps asked."Nah,everyone says he's the best but the truth is everyone else sucks.Now let's get a move on," Seto said.

At the pharoah's tomb Yami Yugay was about to open the door that contains the fart but Seto stopped him."Hold it right there Yugay," he said."I'm not gay!" Yami Yugay yelled."That's not what I meant and if you want to pass you'll have to duel me first," Seto said."All right it's time to du-dududdududud-du-" "Let's just get on with it you jackass!" Seto yelled.

Seto's turn:1 face-down monster in defense mode and 2 cards in his magic/trap zone.

Yami Yugay's turn:1 card in his magic/trap zone."Beaver Warrior,attack!" Seto's card was Kojockicy,nothing happened."Damn it."

Seto's turn:"I sacrifice Kojockicy for The Rude Kaiser's." "Here's your Pacific Eye,bastard." "Thanks chickenshit." "Ooh,you're good." Rude Kaiser's saluted him."Hey!How come we don't get one?" Jowy asked."He only gives a Pacific Eye to the dueler who summons him dilweed," Seto Kaiser's attacks and Yugay loses 600 life points leaving him at 3400.

Yugay's turn:"I activate Card Destruction!" They drew their new hands."I activate Monster Reborn and revive Dark Magician Girl!" She was on the field."Now Dark Magician Girl can you come with me behind this pillar?" She followed him behind the pillar where nobody could see them."OH,OH YEAH!OH YEAH!HOLOGRAM SEX IS THE BEST AAAAAAAH!" "Oh God," Jowy said."What a little pervert," Taea said."What is it with him and that card he always masterbates when he has that card out and he's doing a hologram of it,SICK," Trishstan said."What a perveted little asshole," Seto said.They then went back with their clothes on."Attack Rude Kaiser's!And since I have 2 Dark Magicians and 1 Magician of Black Chaos in my graveyard she has 900 more attack points!" Seto lost 1100 life points bringing him to 2900 life points.

Seto's turn:"I activate Beavis and Butthead destruction." "But that ain't a real card!" Jowy yelled."Like it matters." Dark Magician Girl was transformed into Barney and Beavis and Butthead appeared."I love you." "Kick him in the nads Beavis." "You love me." "Aaaah!Don't touch me asswipe!" pa-crack "I love you in squeaky tone." "That was cool." "I love you." "Aaah he's trying to touch my weiner!Let go pervert!" When Beavis kicked Barney in the nads this time he blew up and Beavis and Butthead disappeared."NOOOO!She was the greatest sex partner I've ever had," Yami Yugay cried."She was the only sex partner you've had," Trishstan said."Shut up!At least I'm not a virgin like the rest of you!" Yami Yugay yelled."I use Monster Reborn to revive Blue-Eyes Pimpin' Dragon." "Yo Doug E. Doug you're pimpin'.Barry White you're pimpin'.Boner you're pimpin'.Blue blue,blue-eyes." "And I'll use Polymeriztion to make Blue-Eyes Ultimate Pimpin' Dragon."Barry White he's pimpin'.Dougie Doug is pimpin'.Boner is pimpin'.The Midwest is pimpin'.Detroit is pimpin'.Chuck and Murph their pimpin'.Mr. Lee you're pimpin'.Romeo is pimpin'.Eddie Murphy you're pimpin'.Michael Jackson...Ah you ain't pimpin' shit!A hah hah.Word em up.Word em up.Blue Eyes.Yah." "Attack!" Blue Eyes directly attacked Yami Yugay and he lost the rest of his life points,and he thought he was dying.

"Yugay," Taea said.She ran up to him."Yugay there's something I want to tell you," she said."I know you love me,I love you too," Yami Yugay said."I was just gonna say...YOU SMALL PERVERT!I saw you looking up my skirt all those times and you're still doing it!" Taea yelled.Yami Yugay then "died." The fart was trying to get out so Seto concoucted a plan." We must appease the fart with a sacrifice!" he yelled.He took a chainsaw and sliced Yugay's ass off,but the fart was still unsatisfied.So he threw Yugay in and it still wasn't satisfied so he used all the golden objects of Smishucklenihyth(Smi-shookle-ne-hith) to seal the fart forever."Well,I'm going home now so I can grope Mai's breasts.I mean they are HUGE!OH I'm so lucky to have her as my girlfriend," Jowy said."And I'll keep internet dating," Seto said."I'm going to kill myself.There's no point in me living anymore," Taea said.

Duke Devlin came in only..he was different.HE HAS BOOBS! "Duke what happened to you?" Trishstan asked."It's Denice now.I got a sex change for you," Denice said."Well,ME LIKEY!" Trishstan shouted groping Denice's breasts."I'm glad you do," she said."Let's get out of here before they engage in sexual relations," Seto said."Oh God," Jowy said.

They all lived the rest of their lives peacefully and Mikki got adopted.

**The End XD**


End file.
